


Kiss The Girl

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the song drabble meme on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Ashley Tisdale - "Kiss the Girl" (3:22)

She was eighteen now, and it had taken almost forever to track him down after he had run off to find Kira. She had promised to stay safe, to keep low with her mother. Only, her mother had plans within plans and she had run off herself. Cassie was eighteen now, though, and technically she could take care of herself. She'd been doing it since she was eleven, after all.

She laughed at Nick's slackjawed expression once he realized who it was sitting next to him in the dingy Melbourne bar. "Cassie?" he asked, as if anyone else would streak a dozen different colors in her hair and carry gel pens and a black notebook to draw in.

There was no need to say anything. She had missed him, had missed what it had been like to trade comments back and forth. She merely smiled and let him tug on a lock of bright pink hair.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth. It would take him another set of forever to figure it out. When it came down to feelings, he was all about protection and not always about sense. Cassie had known that about him, but it was something else endearing about him. "Finally," she said, when she broke the kiss.

He only smiled at her before leaning in for another one.


End file.
